


Enthralled

by MoonSmoothUp



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, Dominant, Dominatrix, Drabble, F/M, Kinky, Light BDSM, Master/Slave, Mistress, No Smut, One Shot, Short One Shot, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan is enthralled by his love and dictator; his mistress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthralled

**Author's Note:**

> This is the FIRST time I have ever written an idol x OC one shot, let alone a straight couple as the main focus.

Jaehwan stood, his back straight as he waited for someone important to arrive. He was clad in simple black pants, his chest, feet, and neck bare. He was waiting in their bed chambers - like she'd instructed him to - patiently.  

It wasn't too long that he was left waiting, as the door clicked open and then shut soon enough. Her black heels clicked on the floor as she crossed the room and approached him. His eyes moved from the heels, trailing up her long and shapely legs, her pale skin peaking through fishnets that disappeared up under a reflective black miniskirt. His eyes wandered over the black, pleather corset she wore, knowing it wasn't doing anything to alter her frame aside from pushing her cleavage up. She had a collar in hand - his playtime collar.

"Jaehwan." She spoke, causing his eyes to finally rest on her face, taking in her dark red lips and the winged eyeliner that was acting as a backdrop to her eyes. "Yes?" He spoke, almost instantly wincing as he realized he'd forgotten something important. "Yes, what?" She asked, closing the distance between them, her chest pressing into his as she trailed a long, deep red painted finger nail up the contour of Jaehwan's neck. "Yes, Mistress." He replied, his voice quiet. "Good boy." She murmured, sliding a hand into Jaehwan's hair, tugging his head down to press her lips onto his briefly. 

After that, she pulled back, walking a slow half circle around the submissive male, her free hand gently caressing his bare shoulder. Once she was behind him completely, she looped the collar around his neck, tightening the black pleather until it fit snug and was clasped correctly. She then walked back to his front, her hand trailing across his other shoulder then dragging up over his chest and collarbones. Finally, she looped her pointer finger through the O ring of his collar, tugging on it until his face was level with her's. "Coming, yes?" She murmured, her lips curling upward in the beginnings of a subtle smirk. Then she let him go, turning her back and heading to the door, awaiting his answer.

"Yes, Mistress." Jaehwan murmured and then she turned her head away, her heels clicking on the floor once more as she left the room and the sound trailed up the hallway. Jaehwan soon followed her. He always would; he loved her. His dictator and mistress who treated him so well and roughly when he desired or when she saw fit. 

He was enthralled.


End file.
